Kau Tahu?
by Shaanon
Summary: "Hei Alfred," Mata itu terlihat sangat mati. Tak ada sinar yang terpancar dari kedua manik lavendernya. "...apa kau tahu?" An attempt to make a horror fic. slight USUK.


"Hei Alfred,"

Mata itu terlihat sangat mati. Tak ada sinar yang terpancar dari kedua manik lavendernya. Yang dipanggil terdiam membatu, menunggu kalimat berikut yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang _doppelganger._

"...apa kau tahu?"

* * *

**Kau tahu?**

**Author: Shaanon**

**Disclaimer: ****Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

**Rate: T.**

**Warning: OOC. AU. chara death. slight USUK. entahhorrorapangga. DLDR.**

* * *

Seorang figur pemuda terduduk di atas bangku sebuah taman yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau segar. Suasana begitu sepi, hanya dia sendiri yang berada di taman tersebut. Tangannya ia tempatkan di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tergulai lemas bagai tanpa tulang. Matanya tertutup rapat, dan mulutnya terbuka. Gas karbondioksida berkoar keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Aaargh dasar kau, Arthur!" Masih memejamkan matanya dan masih di posisi tadi. Tidak berubah, hanya mulutnya saja yang bergerak. Sang pemuda menggumam tidak jelas, hatinya mengutuk seorang pemuda lain bernama 'Arthur' dan kecintaan 'Arthur' pada hal-hal berbau mistis. Oh, juga kecerobohannya –yang kelewat batas karena ia telah melewati _deadline _pengumpulan tugas karena terlalu asyik bermain game online.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Alfred F. Jones bangkit dari kematian sementaranya itu. Tangannya ia lempar keatas dan ia menggeram pelan, berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lemas. Membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, sang _American _berdiri tegap, angin berhembus menerpa untaian karamel-nya.

Ia membenci dirinya. Dikarenakan dirinya yang terlalu asyik bermain game yang baru diberitahu oleh seorang kakak kelas dari benua Asia, ia bergadang semalaman suntuk untuk bermain game online tersebut tanpa menyentuh tugas yang diberikan sang ketua OSIS yang seharusnya ia kumpulkan hari ini. Malangnya nasib Alfred, sang ketua sedang _badmood_ sehingga ia mendapat dampratan yang lebih kejam dari biasanya.

"_Kerjakan malam ini! Dan kutambah tugasmu. Cari tahu tentang sebuah misteri sekolah ini dan tulis di atas 3 lembar kertas folio bergaris. Tulis tangan! Aku tidak mau kau meng-copy paste dari internet. Kumpulkan besok pagi atau kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku selama seminggu kedepan."_

_Hell. _Ancaman macam apa itu? Tidak hanya harus menyelesaikan tugas menumpuk, kini ia harus mencari referensi tentang hal-hal gaib di sekitar sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, Alfred sudah memprotes dan bertanya apa hubungan dari pekerjaan dan tugas-tugasnya ini dengan harus mencari hal mistis dan menambah pekerjaannya lebih banyak. Dan dengan santainya—sambil meneguk teh layaknya seorang _gentleman,_—Arthur berkata, "Karena aku penasaran."

Kalau bukan karena ancaman yang diucapkan Arthur di akhir perintahnya, mungkin Alfred lebih memilih untuk kembali bermain semalaman suntuk dan dimarahi kembali di pagi harinya. Mengapa Alfred takut akan ancaman Arthur tersebut? Tentu karena ia mencintai sang ketua OSIS berkebangsaan Britania Raya tersebut. Mana mau Alfred tidak bertemu dengan sang kekasih dan tidak menggodanya, mengelus rambutnya, dan mencium lembut pipinya selama seminggu kedepan. Itu sama menyiksanya dengan mengerjakan tumpukan pekerjaan rumah dari Mr. Ludwig. Dua kali lipat.

Kakinya membawa dirinya ke sebuah bangunan yang sudah cukup berumur dengan tampilan luar berwarna coklat tua, dan sebuah atap berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran batu. Perpustakaan. Mungkin di sini ia dapat mendapatkan referensi tentang tugas laknatnya itu. Jujur, Alfred tidak suka dengan hal-hal mistis seperti ini. Bertolak belakang dengan kekasihnya yang sangat mencintai _Occult, _Alfred tidak percaya akan adanya hantu, dan kalaupun ia percaya, ia takut dengan hantu. Ia memang mempunyai seorang teman Alien, tetapi Tony berbeda, menurutnya.

Menggenggam gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi, _American _itu membuka pintu masuk yang berukuran cukup besar dengan mudah dan resmi masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat penuh buku dan kesunyian, yang katanya hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang kutu buku yang lebih memilih memojok di sudut ruangan daripada bersosialisasi di luar sana. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Alfred dapat melihat Yao, seorang pemuda Cina yang terkenal akrab dengan beberapa orang dan bukanlah tipe kutu buku yang digambarkan selalu memakai kacamata dan gugup jika bertemu orang lain.

Alfred menulis namanya di buku tamu yang berada di meja resepsionis. Tersenyum pada sang penjaga perpustakaan, ia pun masuk ke bagian dalam perpustakaan sekolahnya. Tempat ini cukup besar, dan dipenuhi oleh buku tentu saja. Alfred dapat mencium bau buku dan kertas-kertas perkamen yang cukup asing di indra penciumannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah rak buku yang berlabelkan 'Sekolah' dan mulai mencari buku yang dapat dijadikannya referensi.

Tidak banyak yang dapat ia temukan. Rak buk tersebut di dominasi oleh buku-buku tahunan dari tahun pertama hingga angkatan diatas Alfred. Juga ada beberapa berkas-berkas yang berisikan nama-nama murid serta beberapa buku tebal yang tidak Alfred cek. Ia terlalu malas untuk melihatnya. Menghela nafas panjang, ia melangkah menjauhi tempatnya tadi berdiri.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.20, dan area sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Alfred menyesal kenapa tadi saat sekolah masih ramai ia tidak bertanya-tanya seputar misteri sekolahnya ke beberapa anak pecinta _Occult _dan malah bengong di kursi taman. Perpustakaan sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa manusia yang masih bertahan dengan bukunya. Yao sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu, saat Alfred masih menjelajahi rak buku tadi. Sisanya, beberapa senior –dan junior mungkin?—yang tidak Alfred kenali.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia berusaha bertanya pada si penjaga perpustakaan namun ia hanya dibalas dengan wajah bingung dan kalimat 'tunggu sebentar, akan kucari'. Terpaksa Alfred duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di dekat jendela sambil menunggu penjaga perpustakaan tersebut menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mencarikan buku yang Alfred cari.

Alfred meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, dan mencari-cari sebuah kertas kosong. Nihil. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya dan membuka halaman terakhir. Ia mengambil pulpen dan mulai menulis _draft_ dari esai panjang yang akan ditulisnya. Mungkin sembari menunggu, ia dapat mengingat beberapa kisah horror yang pernah ia dengar dari beberapa temannya. Hanya beberapa yang Alfred ingat jelas. Ia meletakkan pulpennya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya merengut. Ia memejamkan matanya, kacamata sedikit turun. Alfred berusaha mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Kiku, seniornya yang cukup tahu banyak tentang selak beluk sekolahnya ini.

Mungkin ia harus menulis tentang hantu yang menghantui kelas 3-3? Suara seorang wanita yang sedang menangis di tangga gedung timur? Atau mungkin tentang misteri piano di ruang musik yang berbunyi sendiri saat tengah malam? Oh, ada juga cerita tentang tengkorak di Lab Biologi yang dapat bergerak dan berpatroli di malam hari.

Entah kenapa Alfred kini berpikir kalau rumor-rumor mistis di sekolahnya tersebut sangat _mainstream. _Apakah tidak ada yang lebih hebat dan menyeramkan dari itu semua? Seperti kaca yang menampakkan wajah seorang wanita berwajah pucat yang dipenuhi darah atau—

"...misteri di toilet belakang sekolah?"

Matanya terbelalak dan Alfred berteriak seperti wanita saat mendengar suara yang menjawab batinnya. Ia dilempari suara 'ssssstt' dari orang-orang di sekitarnya karena sudah berteriak sangat kencang di tempat seperti seperti ini. Alfred meminta maaf sambil tertawa, dan kembali membetulkan posisinya, hanya untuk melihat figur dirinya tepat di hadapannya.

"O-oi Matt! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu dong!" Ujar Alfred terbata-bata. Yang di tegur hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali menatap saudaranya yang identik dengan dirinya.

Alfred mengamati Matthew yang tengah duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Mereka terpisahkan oleh meja kayu yang cukup besar dan Alfred hanya dapat melihat 'Matt' hingga ke dadanya saja. Di depan Matthew ada sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dan tangannya yang ia letakkan di jarak antara buku dan badannya. Ia mengenakan sebuah sweater _beige _dan kacamata ber-frame biru yang khas bertengger di hidungnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Matt?" Alfred bertanya, menopang dagunya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sementara. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat saudaranya itu. Yah, Alfred memang bukanlah orang yang terlalu perhatian pada sekelilingnya dan ia tidak peduli kemana perginya Matthew atau kemana ia akan pergi. Ia lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang saudaranya. Sebuah sifat yang patut dirubah.

Matthew menatap kepingan laut milik Alfred, dan menjawab "Apakah aku tidak boleh berada di sini?"

"Yah bukan begitu. Tapi hei, kemana saja kau selama ini? Dan kenapa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan di dalam pikiranku? Kau pikir kau cenayang atau apa?" Siraman pertanyaan keluar dari mulut lebar Alfred. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menunggu jawaban dari si pelaku. Yang ditanya hanya diam, seperti tidak mendengar raungan cempreng Alfred. Melihat kejanggalan pada si pirang, Alfred memanggil, "Matt?"

"Hei Alfred,"

Deg.

Alfred tertegun. Suara Matthew begitu parau dan lemah. Dengan pelan, Matthew mulai menatap kepingan Alfred dari balik lensa _minus_-nya. Mata Matthew terlihat sangat mati. Tak ada sinar yang terpancar dari kedua manik lavendernya. Yang dipanggil terdiam membatu, menunggu kalimat berikut yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang _doppelganger_.

"...apa kau tahu?"

"E...eh?" Alfred terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan pria di hadapannya. Ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya selama bersama Matthew. Ataukah iya? Matthew memang transparan dan keberadaannya jarang disadari, tapi ia tidak pernah begitu _gloomy_ dan menyeramkan seperti ini. Apakah ini efek dari suasana yang sepi? Alfred hanya tersenyum dipaksa, berusaha mengambil kembali _image_-nya yang selalu ceria, seorang _Hero _yang tidak takut pada apapun. "O-oi Matt, jangan menakutiku lah, ahaha..."

"Aku tidak menakutimu," balas Matt pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari manik _aquamarine_ saudaranya itu. "Jadi, kau mau tahu tentang misteri sekolah, eh?"

Mendengar kata 'misteri', Alfred kembali bersemangat dan kembali mengambil posisi nyaman, bukan posisi siap lari jikalau Matthew berubah menjadi _zombie._ "Ya! Kau tahu sesuatu, Matt? _Well, _kuharap yang kau tahu bukanlah tentang hantu kelas 3-3 atau hantu di ruang mus-"

"_No no... _Ini bukan tentang hal _mainstream _itu. Ini tentang toilet belakang sekolah. Kau tahu tempat itu, Al?" Matthew memotong kalimat Alfred yang kelewat bersemangat. Alfred yang mendengar itu hanya melongo dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pria Amerika tersebut belum pernah tahu kalau ada sebuah toilet di belakang sekolah. Itu dapat dimaklumkan, sekolah mereka sangat besar. Walaupun kau sudah bersekolah selama tiga tahun disana, kau tidak akan dapat mengetahui selak beluk Heta Gakuen secara rinci, pasti ada satu atau dua hal yang tidak kau ketahui.

Seperti ini.

Matthew menutup buku tebalnya dan menumpukan tangannya diatas buku itu. Telapak tangannya bertemu pipi halusnya. Ia pun mulai bercerita. "Toilet di belakang sekolah dulunya adalah toilet khusus guru. Letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang guru, namun sedikit terpencil. Kini, guru lebih memilih memakai toilet di gedung barat karena jauh lebih baru dan bersih, walau lumayan jauh. Lalu, mengapa mereka tidak memakai toilet lama itu, padahal letaknya lebih dekat? Karena ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya ditutup untuk umum."

Ditutup? Alfred makin penasaran. Ia memajukan badannya agar dapat mendengar suara pelan Matthew. Yang berambut pirang pun melanjutkan, "Kejadian ini terjadi sekitar 4 tahun lalu. Di sore yang berhujan, seorang guru yang masih berada di ruang guru ingin ke toilet. Ia memilih untuk ke toilet lama karena jauh lebih dekat, dan karena gedung barat sudah mulai sepi. Pergilah ia kesana. Selesai menyelesaikan urusannya, ia mencuci tangan di wastafel dan di kejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki dari luar. Awalnya ia pikir itu suara langkah kaki seseorang yang akan masuk, namun berapa menit ia tunggu, tak ada sesosok orang pun yang masuk. Ia merinding, dan berusaha mencuci mukanya. Setelah mencuci muka, ia menatap wajahnya, dan terkejut saat melihat seutas tali tambang mencuat dari bilik toilet ketiga,"

"Ia yakin, ia benar-benar yakin, sebelumnya tidak ada tambang kemerahan seperti itu disana. Yang ada hanyalah bilik kosong dengan lampu redup. Berbekal keberanian, guru itu membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia," –glek. Alfred menelan ludahnya.

"—yang ia temukan adalah sesosok wanita yang wajahnya hancur, tergulai lemas di lantai. Leher dan tangannya terikat oleh tambang berwarna kemerahan. Lalat mengerubungi tubuhnya. Si guru yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi dan mencari seseorang. Tapi keesokan harinya saat ia kembali kesana, sosok yang kemarin ia lihat telah hilang. Tidak ada manusia yang tergeletak di lantai."

Mulut Alfred terbuka. Bulu kuduknya naik dan ia merasa merinding.

"Jadi, siapa yang berada di sana?"

Alfred berteriak –dan dibalas dengan 'sssstt' dari semua orang. Ia memang tidak tahan dengan cerita seram seperti ini. Walau ia sudah berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mendengarkan dari awal hingga akhir cerita, tapi tetap saja jika namanya sudah takut ya kita akan tetap takut.

"W-woah M-M-Matthew, i-itu tadi seram juga yah... Oke, mungkin akan kupakai cerita itu. Kau tidak mengarang kan?" Tanya Alfred terbata-bata. Matthew hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat untaian rambutnya bergoyang.

"Tidak. Dan baru-baru ini ada kejadian lagi disana," Matthew melanjutkan ceritanya. Alfred kembali terdiam, tangannya menggenggam pulpennya yang sedari tadi tergeletak diam di atas meja. "Kejadian ini terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Beberapa minggu yang lalu? Alfred tidak pernah tahu ada kejadian menyeramkan seminggu yang lalu. Biasanya jika seseorang mengalami sebuah kejadian menyeramkan, maka satu angkatan dapat gempar dan membicarakan tentang rumor itu dari mulut ke mulut tiap saat. Tapi Alfred tidak pernah tahu. Dan mungkin Alfred yang akan tahu tentang ini pertama.

"Seorang murid yang memang sering direndahkan oleh teman-temannya –aku tidak akan sebut nama—, dibawa oleh beberapa anak nakal yang kebetulan tahu tentang rumor tersebut ke toilet itu. Di sana, ia, si korban, di ikat dan dipukuli. Ia dilecehkan dan diinjak. Anak-anak nakal tersebut merasa sangat puas menyiksanya, hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Takut, kumpulan tersebut lari meninggalkan anak tersebut, di dalam bilik ketiga, dan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Hingga sekarang, si anak tidak pernah terlihat lagi."

"...O-oi. Itu beneran? Kok aku nggak pernah denger?" Tanya Alfred di akhir cerita Matthew. Matthew hanya tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengangkat buku tebal yang dibacanya, dan mendekapnya di depan dada. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, Al. Aku hanya memberi tahu. Cek sendiri kalau kau tidak percaya."

Alfred terdiam. Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik saudaranya dari tempatnya duduk. Matthew meletakkan bukunya, menatap Alfred sebentar, tersenyum menyeringai dan pergi menjauhi rak buku. Alfred mengerjapkan matanya sembari menatap punggung Matthew.

"Ano..."

Sesosok tangan menepuk pundak Alfred dan sontak membuat Alfred berteriak untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Alfred memutar kepalanya pelan, berharap itu bukanlah sosok makhluk penghuni toilet belakang sekolah. Dan dewi fortuna berada di sisinya, yang menepuknya hanyalah penjaga perpustakaan yang tadi Alfred mintai tolong. Ia mengatakan kalau buku yang Alfred cari tidak ada, dan Alfred menjawab dengan 'tidak apa. Aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik.'

"Woah, Al. Ternyata kau bisa juga menyelesaikannya."

Sebuah siang yang lumayan cerah, setidaknya tidak ada awan hitam di sepanjang horizon siang ini. Alfred berhasil menulis dua setengah lembar dari kertas folio bergaris, dan memberikannya pada Arthur. Melihat kesungguhan kekasihnya dalam mengerjakan tugas, Arthur tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursi _boss_-nya dan menepuk pundak Alfred lembut, merasakan jaket _bomber_ Alfred di telapak tangannya.

"Heh, tentu saja, Iggy. Mana mau aku tidak bertemu denganmu selama seminggu~" Alfred mendekati si _blonde_ dengan manja, dan dibalas dengan telapak tangan Arthur tepat di wajahnya. "Git! Diam ka- Hei, mau apa kau, Al!?" Arthur memberontak saat Alfred berusaha membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil ke dalam dekapannya. Wajah Arthur memerah dan tangannya ia lambaikan kemana-mana, tidak ingin dirinya dipeluk dan jatuh lebih dalam ke permainan sang kekasih.

Arthur mendapat ide. "Hei, Al. K...kau mau hadiah atas kerja kerasmu?" Alfred mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan menatap ketua OSIS-nya yang lebih pendek darinya. Alfred menjawab dengan 'mau' yang panjang dan berusaha memeluk Arthur sekali lagi, tetapi dihentikan oleh –sekali lagi—tangan Arthur. "T-tunggu dulu! Kalau kau mau 'hadiah', kau harus mengantarku dulu ke tempat yang kau tulis di esai-mu itu. Aku butuh kebenaran, bukan karangan semata, Al."

Alfred mengerucutkan mulutnya. Ia tidak mau pergi ke tempat seram, namun sekali lagi Alfred termakan kata-kata Arthur. Ia pun menuruti sang ketua OSIS ke belakang sekolahnya, dan menemui toilet legendaris tersebut.

"O-oi Iggy, kau pikir hantunya akan muncul?"

Yang beralis tebal hanya tersenyum dan berkacak pinggang, wajahnya terlihat sangat semangat. Memang dasarnya Arthur menyukai hal-hal berbau mistik, seperti ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya namun dihentikan oleh Alfred yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Arthur menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. Menyebalkan juga punya pacar yang begitu manja dan penakut. "_Bloody hell, _Al. Ini masih siang bolong."

"Tatatatatapi Iggy, bagaimana dengan rumor yang aku tulis di akhir esai-ku? Tetetentang murid yang berada di sana..." Alfred berusaha mengingatkan Arthur kembali. "Ah, benar juga. Makanya ia harus kita tolong."

Berapa kalipun Alfred berusaha menghentikan si Ketua OSIS, nyali Arthur tetaplah kuat. Arthur menyingkirkan kayu yang menyangga pintu depan toilet tersebut, dan membuka pintunya. Alfred tak melihat ada yang aneh ataupun bau bau aneh. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Alfred meneguk ludahnya dan mengikuti Arthur masuk ke bagian dalam toilet itu. Tak ada yang aneh. Toilet itu tidak terlalu bersih, dan ada lampu redup yang menyala walaupun hari masih siang. Alfred melihat ke sekeliling, ia tidak menemukan apapun yang janggal –ia tidak menginginkan ada yang janggal dari awal memang.

Sampai ia melihatnya.

Dari pantulan di kaca, ia dapat melihat seutas tali kemerahan yang mencuat keluar dari bilik ketiga. Refleks, Alfred membalikkan kepalanya dan benar saja, ia melihat tali tambang yang seharusnya tidak ada sebelumnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan 'ada apa?' dari Arthur, si pemuda Amerika memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu. Tak ada bau anyir ataupun bau bangkai. Alfred menyentuh pelan lapisan pintu itu, dan memberikannya sedikit tekanan, membuat pintu sedikit berdecit, dan lama-lama terbuka.

Dan ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"_Oh God..."_

Kakinya bergetar hebat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan dadanya naik turun melihat pemandangan tidak lazim yang ada di hadapannya.

Sesosok _pria_ yang wajahnya hancur, tergulai lemas di lantai. Leher dan tangannya terikat oleh tambang berwarna kemerahan. Lalat mengerubungi tubuhnya. Kacamata ber-_frame _biru yang telah hancur dan begitu familiar di mata Alfred tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya.

Alfred tidak percaya. Korban yang diceritakan Matthew sehari yang lalu, adalah dirinya sendiri yang telah ditinggal selama berminggu-minggu di sana. Alfred membeku. Pria yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa disana adalah saudaranya sendiri, seorang Matthew Williams.

.

.

.

_Lalu, siapa yang kemarin bersamanya?_

_._

_._

* * *

**Kicauan Author:**

**Ciao. Shaanon desu.**

**Mencoba buat cerita misteri walau akhirannya rada aneh yah. Emang ngga bakat ngebuat cerita horror kayanya. Dan maaf kalo gampang ketebak, rada kesulitan ngebuat misteri soalnya. Yah, akhirnya Matthew juga yang dibuat mati "orz maafkan aku Matthewkichi, aku tahu aku jahat ufufu. dan maaf kalau ada typo.  
**

**Dan maaf ada slight USUK, mereka terlalu **_**lovable**_** untuk dilewatkan XD**

**RnR beibeh :3**


End file.
